kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosella
Rosella is the daughter of King Graham and Queen Valanice of Daventry and twin sister of Prince Alexander.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 502 She is the granddaughter of Prince Cedric and Coignice on her mother's side, and Sir Hereward on her father's. Rosella is the Princess of the Realm, and the heir to the throne of Daventry.KQC, 2nd Edition, 169KQSNW, 51 Her formal name and title is Princess Rosella of Daventry or Rosella of Daventry. Her name means "little rose". Princess Rosella is the protagonist of King's Quest IV and, alongside Queen Valenice, one of the two protagonists of King's Quest VII. Background Rosella and Alexander were born a year or two after the wedding of her parents. They were loved by their parents and taken care of by the maid Annabel. Soon after (some say six months later), Alexander was kidnapped by the shores of Lake Maylie during a picnic while everyone else was put under a sleep spell. Upon waking up, Valanice found the crib empty, but returned to the castle she searched the nursery and found it unattended (her maid was there) with Alexander's crib empty and Rosella crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched, but there never was any sign of the little boy. Rosella was left to grow up alone. It is said it put the kingdom into a state of depression they never truly recovered from. Childhood Rosella was her father's darling and her mother's close companion during the years that her twin brother was missing (and presumed dead).KQ6 Hintbook, pg Her mother taught many things as shew grew up, and taught her jokes and riddles to teach their daughter to be ever hopeful.she couldn't help grinning at a riddle I had asked her once when she was much younger: What is a ghost's favorite kind of music? Annabel continued to take care of her like she was her own child. As Rosella grew, the princess went on picnics with the maid when she was little, and the maid dressed the cuts and scrapes she had gotten after a day's play. Annabel told her wonderful stories, and was always there when she awoke frightened by a dream in the middle of the night. Rosella once let Valanice's prize wolfhound out one night; and a few weeks later mongrel puppies were born. Valanice was rightly furious; however, Annabel protected the princess insisting that Rosella had been abed and not near the kennels at all. As she was growing up, she enjoyed climbing trees and playing in the nearby woods. Her parents told her if she was ever in trouble to just whistle and they would come to her aid. She enjoyed these happy times of childhood. As a young girl she spent much of her time in the castle playing football.Rosella's First Quest She once snuck outside the castle, into the woods, chasing after her golden football, which she had lost. It was her first adventure and after a series of predicaments she was able to find it and return to the castle. As she grew into a young woman, Valanice taught Rosella both as a student, daughter, and the heir to the throne of Daventry. All Valanice knew and all she learned, she offered Rosella; as did her husband Graham. Histories, geography, folklore, common sense, and rules of thumb; swimming, running, riding, shooting and fighting; stories of honor, courage, valor, humor, and humility; tales of love, death and hard choices--all of these she devoured, as if hungry to learn enough for two. She also learned to climb trees and clean house, sing, play the flute, the lute, and all the keyboards, speak politely, listen quietly, and survive alone in the wilderness. All their love they gave to their princess.KQC2E, pg 169-170 When she was seven she stayed with in the castle with Master Rokaill while her parents traveled to the Old Wood to meet the Fairies and find out how to end the endless winter, and bring about spring. She saved the land from the marauding sloks and Wandering Weevils. Sacrifice Rosella was almost eighteen when the great Three-headed Dragon demanded her sacrifice against the total destruction of all Daventry and its people; and she was offered up as ransom for the kingdom. She returned the love her parents had given her by willingly going to meet the flaming doom.KQC2E, pg 170, Gnome (KQ3): "" She tried to be brave;KQ3 she learned well about hard choices and marched with sure, firm steps; her back straight and head held high, to the appointed place. Only one small, quiet tear glistened on her face as she kissed her parents farewell for what they all thought to be the final time.KQC2E, pg 170 Rosella and her father disappeared into the mountain, entering the dragon's lair.KQC2E, 170 Graham tied her to the stake, she was left awaiting death with her eyes open and dry.KQC2E, pg 244 Graham returned to his wife's side, both were were devastated with loss.KQC2E, pg 170 When the dragon came for her, they returned to the castle to await their bitter end. Meanwhile, Rosella struggled to free herself. Her muscles were strained against the ropes, the veins and tendons of her neck quite visible from the effort. She was screamed in terror, as would anyone faced with the sure knowledge of being scorched to death at any moment by the giant reptile.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 155 While she was struggling, she was rescued by Alexander, a brother she had never known, who journeyed across land and sea to save her. Rosella had been gone but two or three hours before she returned to the castle gate's. Savior During the family reunion, she witnessed her father collapse from a heart attack. The royal physicians could do nothing for her father. In sadness she returned to the throne room, sitting on the throne to weep, when she spotted the magic mirror activate. She saw the image of the good fairy Genesta, who told her that in her land of Tamir was a fruit that could save her father, but that the princess would have to assist Genesta by finding her stolen talisman. Genesta gave her the choice to come to Tamir, and Rosella was transported there. She had to find the Magic Fruit to save King Graham, and had to retrieve Genesta's Talisman from the evil witch Lolotte. In spite of herself, Rosella felt a great sense of sweet revenge in killing Lolotte.Narrator (KQ4) While there, Lolotte's son, Edgar fell in love with her. Once Rosella got the talisman and the magical fruit, Genesta transformed Edgar into a handsome young man. He proposed to Rosella but she declined in order to return to Daventry and saved her father. The Troubles Nearly a year later, she visited the nearby kingdom of Lycathia. She had sent a letter back to her family, telling of her experiences there.TFC, 8 Shortly after returning to Castle Daventry, she, Valanice, and Alexander were minimized along with their castle by Mordack. They were rescued by Graham.KQ5 Several months later, she was transported to Alexander's wedding to Cassima in the Land of the Green Isles; but Rosella was reluctant to marry herself.KQ6 Later, while on a walk with her mother, Rosella jumped into a lake and was transported to another realm. Valanice followed her but they were separated. King Otar wanted to marry Rosella. The evil fairy sorceress Malicia was in the process of trying to destroy the land with a volcanic eruption. As Rosella was saving the land, she discovered that Malicia had captured the real King Otar and had transformed Edgar into the fake King Otar, the one wanting to marry Rosella. They also discovered that Edgar is the son of the king and queen of the fairies of Etheria. After reuniting with her mother, Rosella transformed Malicia into an infant with a Mysterious Device and accepted Edgar's request to court her.KQ7: 0 0 1 1 2 "(SMILING, HAPPY)It's so beautiful..." 0 0 1 2 70 "(DEEPLY SINCERE)Rosella...you've been in my heart since the day I first saw you." 0 0 1 3 70 "(DEEPLY SINCERE)Rosella...may I...may I have the honor of courting you?" 0 0 1 4 2 "(SINCERE, HAPPY)Yes...you may." Following her adventure, she returned to Daventry, she and her mother told her father about her time in Etheria. She went back to living in Castle Daventry. She always planned to return and live in Daventry, no matter where her adventures may have lead.Hoyle I: "In truth, Father, Daventry will always be my home. 'Tis a kingdom that you may visit and leave, but you shall never forget her beauty.", "I cannot envision living anywhere other than Daventry, Father. 'Twill always be my home, no matter where my adventures may lead." Soon rumors of an impending marriage in the kingdom between Rosella and Edgar in the kingdom began spreading among the kingdom's populace.King's Quest Companion,4th Edition, pg Though long time family friend Derek Karlavaegen isn’t so sure of the wedding happening just yet as he knows Rosella to be a brash and independent sort, unlikely to jump into marriage, especially since she so little about Edgar at the time. During the cataclysm, Rosella suffered the same fate as the rest Daventry's mortal inhabitants.Unicorn (KQ8):"Verily, King Graham and his family have suffered the same fate as the rest of Daventry's mortal inhabitants."As per an early 1995 interview; "As far as King Graham, Alexander, Valanice, and Rosella are concerned -- they ARE in the game, but they are the poor victims of the evil sorcerer's spell... Following Connor's defeat of Lucreto, and the reforging of the Mask of Eternity, Rosella like all mortals in Daventry were returned to themselves. Rumors abound that Rosella and Connor became interested in each other after they met for the first time, and he came between her and Edgar.Roberta Williams interviews assorted Queen Rosella It is forshadowed that she would someday become the Queen of Daventry. Many believe Edgar is to be her future King of Daventry.KQC4E, pgKQ7AG, pgKQSNW, pgHoyle 1 ...or perhaps she ended up with Connor.Roberta Williams interviews assorted In these events William of Daventry would someday become her Seneschel (having been born into the position from his father Oswold and his ancestors).KQSNW, pgKQKOS, pg Someday Graham would become a grandfather.KQC2E, pg Though these stories have yet to be told. Personality and traits Rosella is beautiful and delicate, yet strong and brave. She is also a clever girl. She is all these things and more. Rosella has a striking resemblance to her mother. Her eyes and mouth are like her mother's. Some say she was becoming more beautiful than her mother. When she wore her mother's dresses, and her hair was put up in a lady's style, she did look very much like Valanice.SNW, pg Rosella is shown to be both brave and impulsive. When the three-headed dragon demanded her sacrifice, and by the advice of Gervain and Graham's decision (as the latest in the yearly sacrifices) she agreed to go, offering herself, hoping that it would help save the kingdom. She believes her selfless decision may have been what drew Alexander back to the kingdom in order to save it. She accepted Genesta's offer of help without question, and without telling anyone where she was going. Furthermore, later on, she dove into the enchanted pond, following the dragonette purely on a whim. Rosella had never been the epitome of poise. Though ladylike, she occasionally pouted, where she stomped her foot, and tossed her hair.KOS, 20 Though most of the time she tried to stop herself, knowing she would be scolded for it by her mother, as it was not ladylike.SNW, She was somewhat selfish and demanding. Even attempting to make demands of her father, when she could get away with it.KQKoS, pg3, 20, 23 Rosella could be seen as somewhat vain, enamored in her own looks, and how she looked to others. She wanted everyone to look at her. If they turned away, though slightly annoyed, she figured her beauty was too much for them.SNW, 16 In town she at least understood that seeing royalty was more common place, and didn't expect an entourage. Of all Rosella's many virtues, patience was not the most prominent.KQC4E, pg 351 Rosella believes in and practices charity and good deeds.Hoyle I Rosella is aware of her attractiveness and takes pride in it. When she reached womanhood and began to fill out, and she liked to notice the reactions she received from men when they took notice of her figure. She is somewhat private with her grief and cannot bear to witness sadness directly. She is one to look for a quiet place to grieve alone. Sometimes doubts and indecision crosses her mind momentarily Only to be replaced with courageous and determined attitude. She sometimes grumbles at adversity and hardship, but quickly remembers that her father, mother, and brother have done impossible things, and so can she, perhaps, even "show them up" (as her ego swells). She is honest, most of the time. If her plans are found out she would not lie, she would admit to what she did but not always tell them why she did it. However, she would face punishments directly. While Rosella is not hot-headed, she is always quick to defend herself in any given situation. She has always been very independent and lives her life as she sees fit. At times, she does display some petty behavior, but she never strays away from her cheerful demeanor for long and is always ready to forgive. She could be pulled out of a glum mood, by her youthful curiosity of all the wonders of the universe waiting to be discovered. As is inevitable sometimes she feels anger and frustration, but the fury passes quickly. When her temper flashes it sears with intensity, then focuses into determination. Rosella had a mocking scorn for the sciences (this was not uncommon for most of the people of Daventry). In her youth, Rosella developed a disdain for everyone. She was born a princess, and did nothing to earn that but being born. So she scorned those who had to earn their place in life because she was given hers.SNW, pg 52, 53 However, as she grew older she grew out of that phase. A romantic, like her parents to each other or her brother with Cassima, she fell in love with Edgar at first sight although she was in a hurry save her father and had to leave him behind. She continued to hold him dear to her heart, until the day she met him again.Rosella (Hoyle I): "I would never speak of my dearest Edgar the way you speak of your ladies, Lawrence." She experienced a reluctance to be rushed into marriage, perhaps hoping to see her "dearest Edgar" again. KQ7 opens with her protesting her mother's attempts to marry her off and ends by accepting Edgar's offer to court her, with no promises of an engagement. Dashing young princes do cause her heart to go pitter-patter; however, while Rosella may be impetuous, she is no fool. She would marry no man before her time.KQC4E, pg She realizes looks are not everything, and some of the most elegant princes are nasty or impolite. Those kind make her angry and fuming. She is also offended by poor music playing and acting of others. Rosella was taught by Valanice, Graham, and tutored by Master Rokaill and later Farquhar. She learned everything from archery, art, history, science, geography, philosophy, meteorology and mathematics. She could play several instruments.KQC2E, pg She also learned all she could from the books in the castle library.SNW, pg She read the works of William Shakespeare, Rosella had taken to memorizing many of the Bard's better passages and could dramatically recite them by heart. She always played the heroine.KQC2E, pg Master Rokaill had spent hours drilling her about meteorology and its effects on the land. Rosella found the lectures dry.SNW, 130 Rosella was not very skilled at mathematics and philosophy. She had not studied much of mathematics; rather, she spent most of her schooling learning the history of Daventry and other realms. She found schooling was important. it taught her how to deal with dragons and other creatures.Rosella (Hoyle I): "In truth, I am not very skilled at mathematics and philosophy. I fear I have not studied much of mathematics. Rather, I have spent most of my schooling learning the history of Daventry.", "I do agree with you, Sir Lenny, that schooling is important. Why, without it, how would one know how to deal with dragons and other creatures.", "I myself have studied many long hours, learning the history of Daventry and other realms." Her father never allowed her to be involved with any sort of magic in her early years (though later under Farquhar she may have learned some of the basics of spell casting). However, she did display some proficiency with King Otar's Magic Wand of Transformation, transforming Otar into a scarab and back and changing Edgar back from his troll form although this was done through activating the wand properly rather than innate spell knowledge. Valanice insisted that Rosella learned how to ride horses well.SNW, pg 144 She was trained in the use of a bow. Although, taught archery and how to hunt, Rosella was never much of a hunter, she considered hunting a man's sport --not the sort of thing for a proper princess. She did not pay as much attention when her father had shown her how to find and follow tracks.SNW, 155 Though she did not like to hunt, she did occasionally shoot at targets.SNW, pg 204 Graham taught her his love of swimming. She is a strong swimmer.KQC2E, pg 190 By the age of fifteen she had years more schooling than any other person her age in whole of the kingdom.SNW, pg 30 Farquhar would later teach her how to draw. Rosella loved books. She sometimes would rather read than eat or sleep. Being well-read was a good habit that Graham and Valanice always encouraged.KQC2E, pg 178 According to Rosella; her favorite books series is the The Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis. According to her, the reason she likes it is; "...It's a seven book series, set in a wonderful fantasy world where horses talk and evil witches live. There's a nice royal family who gets in all kinds of trouble and they always end up going on a quest--hmm, no wonder I like it."[ Rosella is some what messy, and her room is untidy, though she still knows were everything is. Still some messes are too much for her and disgust her. Rosella shares her father's love of water, and loves to, swim or rest in clean, open, sunny, and healthy places near ponds and lakes. She shares her mothers displeasure of climbing treacherous stairs in a dress. With Alexander missing most of her life and later becoming the King of the Green Isles, Rosella has always been seen as the next heir of Daventry by her family. This may also coincide with the fact that she was the only heir who had experience with the Kingdom's politics and society, but she also had the most experience with the People of Daventry, many of whom are her close friends, companions and servants who would die serving her if they needed to; as she has gained their respect. She also loves her country and her people too much to abandon them. She always planned to return and live in Daventry, no matter where her adventures lead her.Rosella (Hoyle I) She can be a bit vain about her her hair, and doesn't like anyone having hair as beautiful and luxurious as her own.LSL2 Details *In the span of two days, just before her eighteenth birthday, Rosella was tied to a stake and left as sacrifice to a dragon, was rescued by the brother she had never met and thought was dead, watched her father collapse into a near-death coma, was taken to Tamir to find the magic fruit that would save him, kidnapped by a witch, swallowed by a whale, chased by an ogre, escaped a troll, and many other things.KQC, 2nd Edition, 502 *It is on her adventure that she follows her heart, develops her courage, makes friends, and outwits her foes!KQ4 Hintbook pg 1 *Rosella was once trapped in a card game with other Sierra characters, see Rosella quotes (Hoyle I). Rosella spoke with an olde English accent. *Rosella found defeating the evil Lolotte quite exhilarating.Hoyle I *Rosella has worn different outfits throughout the games, see Rosella's Wardrobe. *Rosella's eyes appear blue in several games, and appear greyish brown/dark in KQ5/6. She portrayed with blue eyes in KQ3/4/7, and Hoyle games. Valanice mentions in the Companion that a turquoise bead reminded her of the color of Rosella's eyes. She describes her daughter as a pretty girl, with long golden hair and mischievous blue eyes, dressed in blue silk. Edgar/Otar mentioned how the color blue went with Rosella's eyes. In the game itself Valanice mentions her eye color several times describing them as 'blue' or sky-blue.Valanice (KQ7): "Good sir, my daughter was taken from me by powerful magic. She is a lovely girl, with eyes of blue, and golden hair. Her name is Rosella. Have you seen her?", "This belongs to my daughter, a pretty young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Have you seen her?", "Pardon me, sir. This is my daughter's comb. Her name is Rosella, and she has lovely blue eyes and long golden hair. Have you seen or heard of her?", "My daughter was taken from me by strange magic. She is a pretty girl, with hair of gold and eyes of blue. Have you heard of her, shopkeeper?", "Please, sir, you must help me. This comb belongs to my daughter, and she is missing. She is a beautiful girl, with sky-blue eyes and golden hair. Have you heard of her?" *Though not mentioned directly by name there is a nod to Rosella from the Beast Unicorn. She mentions that Graham's family suffered the same fate as the rest of the mortal inhabitants of Daventry. Additionally this would have include her brother as he is mortal as well. *Rosella does not like coffee. *Rosella cleaned the house of the Seven Dwarfs to get revenge on how rude they treated her in the mines. Her reasoning was her room was messy, and she knew where everything was, so if she cleaned up their house they would not be able to find their things. However, they actually appreciated her help, and she could not stay angry with them.KQC2E, pg *Rosella has travelled outside of the World of Daventry and interacted with other worlds or individuals from across the Sierra Multiverse on many occasions. From her very first quest, to her trip to the Realm of Eldritch, or from Hoyle I/III to Leisure Suit Larry 2/3 in Larry Laffer's universe. Sometimes she has been known to interact with individual from Earth: Al Lowe Interviews Rosella, interview by Bookwyrm. Rosella has a line of dolls in the realm of Gloriana. *Rosella has personally met the great dreamer Roberta Williams herself and spent time with her even re-inacting the events of KQ4, while Roberta directed. Roberta also interviewed her to learn more about the events of King's Quest VII. *It is said that Rosella inspired a line of puppets sold in far away lands. *Does Hoyle 1 possibly suggest that Rosella visited Edgar while he was still living in Tamir a few times? That is why she calls him 'dearest Edgar'? *However, it is said that Rosella may be impetuous, but she is no fool. She would marry no man before her time, and she knows near nothing of Edgar. While rumors of an impending marriage happening existed soon after events of KQ7, she was not yet married by the time of KQ8, and still left her options opened. *Rosella and her brother are mentioned in KQ1SCI as Graham's "children" he sees in the vision in the magic mirror. *Her father, Graham, according to her: doesn't like her talking to commoners. Nor dating them either. Titles and Nicknames *Princess of the Realm *Princess of DaventrySNW, pg 154 *Princess Rosella of Daventry *Rosella of Daventry *Mistress RosellaSNW, 12 *Miss Rosella *Lady Rosella *RoseKQ7 Hintbook, pg 134 *Royal Sister *She of the Golden HairQuest For Glory I EGA/Hero's Quest I *Angel Food *Your Royal Highness/Your Highness/Highness *Lady *Missy *Petulant Princess *Princess *Mrs. Edgar See also *Rosella (Hoyle I) *Rosella (Hoyle 3) *Rosella's First Quest *The Perils of Rosella: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part IV *The Princeless Bride: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part VII *King's Quest: See No Weevil *Larry's Women Speak: The Rosella Interview *Rosella (KQGS) *Larry Bedside Companion excerpts *Rosella's wardrobe Behind the scenes The name of Rosella and Valanice is similar to Rosanella, the daughter of a queen named Balanice.KQC, 2nd Edition, 502 King's Quest Companion implies that Rosella along with Edgar would be the heirs of Daventry. Rosella lives in Daventry but visits Edgar in Etheria every now and then, or Edgar comes to visit her in Daventry. She apparently barely ever leaves Daventry however, apparently Derek Karlavaegen has never seen her leave the kingdom. Derek Karlavaegen has also never seen her with Edgar and is skeptical that they are even dating. There is also mention of rumors of an impending wedding within the kingdom between Rosella and Edgar. In KQ5 Rosella was played by Diana Wilson. In KQ6 Rosella was played by Sheryl Bernstein. In KQ7 Rosella was played by Maureen McVerry. Fluctuating personality Rosella's personality has fluctuated over the years. While there is not a whole lot to judge on her personality from KQ3 and KQ5 (other than perhaps she is a tad forward in KQ3 wanting to see Alexander's bum to confirm if he has a birthmark; how does she know about that particular birthmark?). In King's Quest 4 she is fairly prim and proper, but also generally kind and gentle, and respectful (she is truly mortified by the petulent prince she encounters). She is virtuous, humble and meek. This is how her disguise even works because she is able to 'fit' in with those around her, and does not consider herself better than them. King's Quest 7 and the Berkeley Boulevard novels however change her personality upside down. She is egotistical, conceited, bratty, and rude. Proud of her station, and willing to rub the lower caste positions of people in her kingdom in their noses. In See No Weevil by the end of the story to her favor she does start to grow out of this, and start to see she needs to treat people with respect. She does grow into the character you see in KQ4. Then KQ7 is released: In a preview for KQ7, she was described as a Petulant Princess.Interaction, Fall 1994, 17 At least for the first half of the game she acts like a whiny conceited princess again, immature, lack of empathy and compassion at times. Even the cross-over secondary material such as her appearance in Leisure Suit Larry material (see Rosella (LSL Bedside Companion) and Larry's Women Speak: The Rosella Interview) and Rosella's First Quest she is portrayed as slightly obnoxious, petulant and preppy compared to her King's Quest IV appearance. Reboot Canon In the Reboot Canon's universe, at some point they did get married, and had a young son named Gart.KQ9 The new series does play on her petulant princess aspects again, even into her 50s when she is training Gart to be the Kingdom's heir in her place, and looks down on the fact that Alexander abandoned the country to rule elsewhere. Rosella (unofficial) Rosella appears in multiple fan games, see Rosella (unofficial). References Category:Characters (KQ3) Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Characters (KQ7) Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Characters (KoS) Category:Characters (SNW) Category:Princesses Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Humans Category:Characters (RFQ) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Characters (KQT) Category:Heirs Category:Royal Family Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Characters (TFC) Category:Characters (S&T:HV3) Category:Actors Category:Characters (TBI:SCFB) Category:Playable Characters Category:Madams Category:Queens Category:Granddaughters Category:Edgar family Category:Connor's suitresses Category:Characters (LSL) Category:Characters (KQ1SCI)